powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Shedding
The ability to shed one's body or skin. Sub-power of Skin Manipulation. Also Called * Molting * Skin Shedding Capabilities The user is capable of shedding their body or skin and emerging with a new body, even after dismemberment. Applications * Healing/Health Optimization * User may emerge with skin of different quality. * Life Renewal * Regenerative Growth Techniques * Shedding Empowerment * Shedding Transformation Associations *Crustacean Physiology *Insect Physiology *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection *Skin Manipulation *Snake Physiology Limitations *Shedding one's skin takes time to perform in combat. *May only be able to shed a certain amount of times. *Process may be physically painful. *User may be vulnerable after shedding. Known Users Gallery Ssserpent Skin.png|The shed skin of Ssserpent (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Pernida Parnkgjas (Bleach) skin shedding.png|Pernida Parnkgjas (Bleach) shedding its skin. Godzilla_vs._Megaguirus_-_Hundreds_of_Meganulas_molt_their_skin.png|Meganulons (Godzilla) shedding their skin to become Meganula. Bushroot husk.jpg|One of Bushroot's (Darkwing Duck) empty husks. WotD_-_Hirudegarn_transform4.PNG|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball Z) sheds his first form. Cell (Dragon Ball Z) larval form.jpg|Cell's (Dragon Ball Z) shed larval form. DragonballGT-Episode054_385.jpg|Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) sheds his outer skin... NuovaShenronVsGokuSuperSaiyanIV.png|...to assume his True Form and power. Le Papillon Face Grindhouse and Watercolors.jpg|Le Papillon (Grindhouse and Watercolors) sheds its form and create a new one whenever it creates a universe, whatever's left of its old body ranging from fossilized remnants to landforms, natural phenomenon and even living, breathing abstract prosopopeians. Paige guthrie earth 616 super.jpg|Husk (Marvel Comics) sheds her old skin to create new one with any substance she desires. Spidey Husk.jpg|The shed skin of Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Miia Shedding.jpg|Miia (Monster Musume) shedding the skin on her tail. OrochimaruShedding.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) emerges with a new body. SasukeShedding.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using this ability to regenerate any damage he suffered. KabutoBodyShedding01.jpg|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using this ability more like a shell that he can reenter. Lucy_Seviper_Shed_Skin_Adventures.png|Lucy's Seviper (Pokémon Adventures) using Shed Skin to shed its skin, curing itself of any status conditions like poison or burn. ShapeshiftingSkin.png|A shapeshifter (Supernatural) in the process of shedding his skin. Chong 2nd form.png|Chong (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) after shedding his skin. Viper_Shedding_Skin.jpg|Viper (The Wolverine) sheds the skin off her face. Super_Soldier_transformation.jpg|During the final stage of his transformation into a super-soldier, Billy Miles (The X-Files) bloodily sheds his skin. Serpent_Karai_Healing_From_Her_Burns.jpg|Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) shedding her skin to heal from burns. Gore Magala Shedding.gif|Gore Magala (Monster Hunter Series) shedding its scales to become its adult form, Shagaru Magala. Rusted Kushala Daora Finished Shedding.gif|After shedding its rusted skin, Rusted Kushala Daora (Monster Hunter Series) skin becomes extremely vulnerable to attacks until it hardens, which later its named Kushala Daora. Greg Molting.jpg|Greg Arkin (Smallville) shedding his skin in the shower. Sunny Shreding Her Human Skin To Become An Anodite.gif|Anodites like Sunny (Ben 10) can remove thier human skin. Lizard Sheds.jpg|The Lizard (Marvel Comics) sheds his old skin after killing Billy Connors... Amazingspiderman-gauntlet-lizard9.jpg|...becoming a more reptilian being without the Curt Connors persona holding him back. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Healing Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries